


Hand Tattoos and Long Hair (Hopekook)

by dinosaurasrex



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Long Hair, M/M, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurasrex/pseuds/dinosaurasrex
Summary: Basically Hobi gets jealous of Jungkook, which leads two oblivious dorks to fall in love. Ft. Min Yoongi being the realest best friend.





	Hand Tattoos and Long Hair (Hopekook)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story cause it took me a while to sit down and write. You can find me on the bird app @SaurasDino
> 
> Shot out to my editor! No longer human from Amino!
> 
> Also if your a Hopekook shipper you should join this Amino! I'm not sponsored but I'm apart of a dying Amino, so please join! Just search Junghope or Hopekook and it'll be the one with 16 members! The title is Junghope/Hopekook so please join!

When Hoseok reunited with the boys he felt relieved. He had known that nothing has happened to them, but he was still worried that something might have happened that he didn't know about. As he looked around he noticed how much better everyone had looked. Much more relaxed and rejuvenated, he thought. The air around them was filled with gleeful smiles and light chatter about what they had done while they were on break. Then, as Namjoon was reciting the poetry he had written in Italy, something off in the distance caught Hosoeks eye. There were two people walking through the glass doors of the company. He had seen one of them before, and the other looked familiar but very different. Taehyung was walking in with another man with long hair. Very long hair. He studied the man, and when he turned his face in their direction, he found that it was Jungkook. When did his hair get so long? He watched, mesmerized by the boy pushing his hair out of his face. Then, of course, because he couldn't admire Jungkook without admiring his hands, his gaze fell on those next. 

Are those... Tattoos?

His face was puzzled when Jimin loudly asked, "Jungkook-ah did you get tattoos?!" Jungkook and Taehyung who were close enough to hear both laughed. 

"Yeah, hyung do you like them???" He teased. Jimin’s look of confused innocence turned to wonder as he quickly got off the couch he was sharing with Hoseok and Yoongi to admire his hands. Yoongi took one look and muttered a cool as he sank back into his place beside Hoseok. Namjoon, while at first a bit wary, soon turned to excitement for the boy. But Hoseok felt weirdly upset and angry, very angry. He gritted his teeth as he listened to Kook explain the meaning behind the tattoo. 

"The upside-down V is for Taehyung, the R and M is for you, Joon-hyung, the Y is you, Yoongi-hyung, and the J is for Jimin-hyung, Hoseok-hyung, and Jin-hyung. And the…" Hoseok had stopped listening. Once he had finished his explanation everyone ooh-ed and ahh-ed, but all Hobi could manage was a strangled smile. His arms, draped loosely around Yoongi's shoulders, tightened and his fist clenched behind Yoongi. 

"That's cool and all Kook-ah, but if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Hoseoki said. Everyone turned to him with weird looks as he stood up dramatically and made his way to the bathroom. 

Once he was out of eyesight and far enough away he pushed himself up against the wall and let himself think. You could never do that. Never leave anything permanent on that boy’s skin. Hell, you can't even leave a hickey on his skin because you’re not good enough for him. He'd never love you, and your little crush is disgusting-- 

"Hey.” He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't seen Yoongi. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. 

I'll never be good enough for Jungkook and I'm a perverted older guy who helped raise him. "Nothing’s wrong, why would you think somethings wrong?" He gave a fake smile. He already thin- 

"You’re getting caught up in your head again, Seok-ah" Yoongi rested his hand on Hoseok's cheek and caressed it. "I can tell when you think too hard." Great job, now your best friend is worried. Hoseok pushed his hand off his cheek.

"I'm fine seriously. Let's get ba-" Yoongi moved to block him.

“Tell me what's wrong Hoseok-ah, I'm your best friend." He replaced his hand and stared deep into his eyes. 

Knowing he couldn't hide it from Yoongi, Hoseok muttered, "The tattoos…I feel jealous of the tattoos…" His cheeks caught fire as he admitted how he truly felt. Great job weirdo now he's going to laugh at me. "I know it's weird-" he tried to defend, but Yoongi looked him dead in the eyes as he crossed his arms

"It's not weird." He stated. 

"But I don't know… I just… it's hard to explain, but I want to leave something permanent on him… want to be with him forever just like the tattoos will be. I know it dumb, but I just like him so much and…" Hoseok felt tears well up in his eyes and visciously wiped at them. Yoongi looked at him with pity. He sighed and pulled him into a hug, knowing there was nothing he could say to make the boy feel better. Instead, he just hugged him. 

"Thanks hyung." Hoseok smiled a soft smile at his favorite hyung and took a deep breath. "Ok! Let's go back!" He sounded re-enthused and ready to face the boy that had him whipped again.

After they walked from the hall back to their friends, Hobi plopped back onto the couch and Yoongi sat beside him. As they continued to chat and wait, Yoongi felt someone staring at him. Discreetly, he scanned the circle of friends until his eyes fell on Jungkook. What the heck? He thought. Why is he staring at me? He looked at himself, then he felt it. Hoseok had unconsciously put his arm around his shoulders again. He watched the boy as Jungkook sent looks of…

Was that jealousy?

Then Hoseok started to talk. He watched as the jealousy melted to longing as he gazed at Hoseok. Yoongi felt an overwhelming feeling to roll his eyes come over him as the realization hit him: Jungkook liked Hoseok. Obviously, he needed to help them get together so Hoseok would finally stop moping around over Jungkook. He hatched a small plan in his head. 

Yoongi started to shiver and gave a small sneeze (it was a bit cold in the building). Just as he had thought everyone turned to see their "cold" hyung. Hoseok acted first, causing the attention to move from him back to the conversation. He wrapped his jacket around Yoongi. 

"Better now?" Hoseok whispered. Yoongi nodded and snuggled himself back into his side. Jimin scoffed. 

"Taehyungie why don't you give me any attention like that anymore?" He whined. Tae look at Jimin, and took his scarf off to wrap it around the pouting baby. He still pouted. 

"I mean like sweatshirts and jackets! We never do cute couple things anymore!" Tae rolled his eyes and pulled the whiney boy into his arms to give him big hugs. 

"Better?" He asked. Jimin smiled big at his boyfriend. 

"Better! We’re the cuter couple now!" He exclaimed. Jungkook whipped his head towards Yoongi at those words. His eyes were wide. 

"Hobi-hyung and Yoongi-hyung are dating?!" He asked very shocked.

"N-" "Yes." Yoongi stated bluntly and pulled Hoseok into him. Jungkook was the only one to look shocked. Hoseok looked confused but went along with it, waiting for a moment when he could talk to Yoongi in private. He gazed over to the fuming boy as he glared at the pair (or, more specifically, Yoongi). Everything was going according to plan.

~

It took months but Yoongi kept up his "boyfriend" act. He would become lovey dovey when Jungkook was watching. For example after a rehearsal Hoseok was tired but because they were back stage and couldn't go back to the hotel yet he was having trouble falling asleep. Jungkook offered to stroke his head and play with his hair so he could fall asleep. When Yoongi heard that he stepped in before Hoseok could say yes. "I can do that instead. After all I am his boyfriend." He said simply pulling the tired sun to the closest couch and started to play with his hair. Jungkook looked embarrassed and pissed, he awkwardly moved to sulk by Tae and Jimin. Yoongi smiled inside. He was slowly starting to realize his feelings for Hobi.

~

It took longer than Yoongi had expected for Jungkook to realize his feelings. Another month had passed and still no progress. And Yoongi was done playing fake boyfriend. He wanted to be cuddling his real boyfriend instead of his best friend. So after a performance one night he walked to Namjoons room instead of Hoseoks. He hadn't realized that Jungkook had been watching and he hadn't realized his mistake because he was so tired. 

~

The following week was tense between him and Jungkook. He hadn't realized it at first but it became obvious as the week went on. He had tried to avoid his gaze because it had been so intense that he felt uncomfortable. It wasn't until Friday that everything blew up.

They had done a particularly hard practice today. They had worked on difficult moves and Yoongi's body couldn't bend like Jimin's. So he was exhausted to say the least. He wanted to go home and shower, then listen to his boyfriends mixtape and cuddle with him. So once dismissed he sought out Namjoon and asked him if what he wanted was all right. Namjoon confirmed it but said he needed to do something before he would be going home. Yoongi sighed and told him he would see him at home then. As he walked down the hallway headed towards the elevator he was suddenly slammed into the wall. It took Yoongi a second to process what had just happened to him. Then he looked to see who had done it.

"Jungkook what the heck man?" He sounded offended and confused. Jungkook looked at him, he looked confrontational and upset. 

"How could you cheat on him?" His voice was low and his face was dangerous. Yoongi in a tired state replied brilliantly,

"I would never cheat on Namjoon!" He yelled back. He was offended that anyone would even suggest that he would.

Jungkook's face confirmed in confusion. "What? Did you forget about your boyfriend, Jung Hoseok? A literal God, the Sun, and Angle? Your disgusting you know that?" He was pissed as he came to conclusions that he wasn't supposed to. Jungkook stood there waiting for Yoongi but he was too tired. Yoongi looked at him confused and a little angry.

"Look Kook-ah, I don't know what you're talking about. Namjoon is my only boyfriend. And I would never cheat on him. Me and Hoseok have never dated. He's my best friend! You sound like those obsessive shippers Kook-ah." Yoongi pushed Jungkook away from him and finished his walk to the elevator and left.

•

Jungkook was confused. He didn't understand what Yoongi meant. Did they break up? And if they did is Hoseok ok?

Jungkook's eyes widened. He needed to make sure his hyung was ok.

He walked back to the practice room and his heart leaped when he saw that Hobi was still there. He cleared his throat. And the elder turned to him. 

"I'm sorry hyung," he started. Now it was Hoseok's turn to be worried. He walked closer to Kookie and grabbed his shoulder.

"You haven't done anything to be sorry for, what happened?" He questioned. 

Jungkook couldn't look him in the eye, "I heard about you and Yoongi hyung. I know that you guys were in love. I'm sorry he broke up with you." 

Hoseok looked perplexed then it all fell together. He smiled and moved his hand to the youngers cheek. Jungkook looked up, his cheeks flooded with warmth.

"Ah it doesn't matter, now I can pursue the one that I really want." He said with a smile.

Jungkook frowned. Hoseok noticed and squeezed his cheek. "What's wrong bun?"

Jungkook didn't look up and instead felt tears pool in the corners of his eyes, "Your going to get another boyfriend." He said a tear dropping from one of his eyes. Hoseok panicked, as he quickly wipped his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, trying to get him to stop. Jungkook looked up at his hyung finally. 

"Because I like you a lot, hyung. And you don't see that so you keep dating other people, and I can't help but be jealous because I like you so much!" He was crying even more now letting tears fall freely as he completely confessed his feelings to Hoseok. Hoseok was surprised. No matter how many times they said that the younger liked him he never believed it. He swallowed all of his fears and took the maknaes face in his hands, and he kissed him. 

Jungkook was shocked but kissed him back. It was brief but it got the message across. Jungkook started to cry again when Hoseok pulled back, then hugged him. Hoseok smiled and patted his back. 

"I like you alot too, Kookie"


End file.
